


The One and Always Been [Abandoned]

by finiarel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AND THE LANCES ARE ALIVE, Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/F, Romance, alex ran over sara and sara lost her memory, also have darhkatom and possibly other pair, alternate universe: no powers and they are all working normal jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finiarel/pseuds/finiarel
Summary: It’s supposed to be their happy week, being newly engaged and grossly in love with each other. However, one accident turns their life upside down.ORIn which Sara got into an accident and lost her memory





	1. Prologue

Ava Sharpe woke up to the vibration of her phone. The day was still dark, midnight has passed but dawn not yet come. She took a deep breath, softly untangled herself from the other person who was sleeping next to her. Almost tripped from her own scattered clothes on the floor when she slipped out of the warmth of the bed.

In the dark, she navigated her way to the ensuite bathroom easily, closed the door as quietly as possible before turned on the lights. Her routine started with brushing her teeth, followed by jumping into the tub to shower. She shivered a bit when she wrapped a towel around her body and the cold night air touched her exposed skin.

In nothing but a towel, she did a mini-run to the walk-in closet and picked up her uniform which consists of a set of blue suit and pants and a plain white shirt to wear underneath. Once she wore every single one of them- her hands made their way through her blonde tresses, pulled them up in a tight bun.

Looking sharp- pun intended- has been one of the major parts of her life. Some will blame the fact she was raised by a pair of bureaucrats. But for Ava looking neat assures her that she has everything under control.

And people who know her would definitely say that she will do anything to make sure it stays that way.

She stayed a bit longer than usual in front of the mirror, her left hand is raised, her focus is lost on the ring on the fourth finger. Unlike the one who had given her the ring yesterday, Ava was never been a jewellery person, so having that slight weight on one finger really take her attention away.

Just the sight of it gave a certain rush in her bloodstream and provoked a little smile from her lips. She thought about how it blends in well with her skin and outfit. Amazed by how it makes her feel like as if it has been there for years.

Ava grabbed the small wheeled suitcase on the corner of the closet and pulled it out of the room. She left it next to the bedroom door before making her way back to the bed to give the one sleeping a kiss goodbye.

She felt a hand catches her before she could take a step back.

“I can’t believe I’m only getting a forehead kiss even when I’ve put a ring on it.”

The person reached out to turn the light on the night-stand and Ava felt herself being pulled forward closer once more. She chuckled and let their lips linger on each other for a moment before widened their distance.

“Babe, I love kissing you, but I’ll be late.”

“Wait!” as if she just remembered something, the other blonde woman jumped from the bed to grab the camera on the desk. “I haven’t got a picture of you in that uniform with that ring.”

Ava rolled her eyes, her lips curved into a simple smile as she posed for the camera.

“Aves, you gotta wear your hat so we can see it’s not a normal business outfit.”

Ava sighed and grabbed the blue hat from the top of her suitcase. “Like this?”

“Hot!” The fiancée commented as a flash blinded Ava’s vision for a second, “now another one with your aviator on and you may go”

She does exactly what the shorter woman told her to even though her patience is growing thin. However, as soon as she heard the shutter clicks, she jumped forward to give the woman another peck on the cheek, snatched the suitcase, and basically sprinted out of the house.

Like every other job- hers comes with some perks. Good salary, only having to work 3 days a week, and a nice uniform that appeals to her fiancé. To add to that she wholeheartedly enjoy it, making commands from the cabin, making use of all the text-book procedure she has learnt during her academy years and the breathtaking view that she got to see. Well, there used to be a time when she hopes to take as many hours as she can doing her job, but sadly it doesn’t work like that.

_“Scavac zero-six cleared to land runway one-niner.”_

Her co-pilot made eye contact with her and nodded.

“Turn left heading two three zero,” Ava spoke a second before her hand rotate the yoke in front of her, turning the aircraft smoothly to the perfect angle. “Cabin crew, prepare for landing.”

From the beginning, Ava was always one of the best in doing the job. She remembered the time they assigned her to fly to areas with known challenging weather, those were her past. As much as she enjoyed the challenge, she knew that the one she loves the most was worrying about it. She had lost count on how many times she almost had to make an emergency landing and that one time she finally does she had found her lover waiting at the airport for her to come back.

Sara Lance is the strongest person she has ever meet and that day Ava made her cry. That was enough for her to send a request to work on a different route.

“Good job,” she smiled as she took off the headset from her head.

“Always a pleasure to fly with you,” her co-pilot said with a grin. “Anyway, you haven’t said anything about that ring. So- is that what I think it is?”

“If you are thinking that this is my engagement ring then it’s a yes. She proposed yesterday.”

“Congrats, Ava!” the person squealed and pulled her into a hug. “I can’t believe that Sara Lance actually proposes while Ray is still gasping for air every time my dad drop the how serious are you with my daughter question.”

“Thanks, Nora” Ava chuckled. She broke their hug and lead their way out of the cockpit. “He’ll come around. He’s Ray Palmer after all. He’s probably still choosing which band he should hire for background music when he proposes with a candlelight dinner on the rooftop.”

Both of them chatted more about the proposal as they walked through the long airport corridor, the cabin crew followed them from behind.

“You know, my dad has been fuming about how we have been dating for almost three years and Ray hasn’t mention settling down at all,” Nora told her. “You are lucky, Sara doesn’t really talk to her parents and yours are- uh. sorry.”

“It’s fine, they were never really there anyway- so it doesn’t really matter,” Ava assured the woman as she pulled out her phone from the business bag on the top of her suitcase. Her thumb turned the device on as she half-listened to Nora rants on her overprotective father.

6 missed calls over the past 40 minutes with 5 of them coming from her fiancé's co-worker Zari. Ava frowned, it’s not like she doesn’t talk to Zari but that girl isn’t the kind that keeps calling every 5 minutes.

“I need to check my voicemail for a moment,” Ava said to Nora before clicking the recorded message- she chose to start the one from the number she doesn’t know instead of Zari’s.

_“Afternoon Ms Sharpe, I'm Alex Danvers calling from Washington State hospital. Ms Sara Lance was involved in a car accident earlier- her file list you as the only emergency contact. At the moment, Ms Lance is in the operation room for surgery. Ms Lance’s friend is the one who agreed to the treatment as Ms Lance was unconscious by the time she entered the hospital and a quick decision was needed. Please call us back as soon as possible- we will keep you posted on Ms Lance condition…”_

Ava didn’t even realise that she had stopped walking, her brain repeated the voice message over and over again despite how by now it has moved to the next recording where Zari re-explain the situation.

Nora noticed this and stopped from her tracks. “Ava, is everything okay?”

"No, it's not..." Ava breathed out.

All she wanted at that moment is to hijack the nearest jet and fly to where Sara is. Under her breath, she cursed the fact that she’s at least 5 hours away from her fiancé. She took a deep breath and face Nora.

“I need to go...”


	2. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara wakes up in the hospital with her head hurting and no recollections of how she ended up there

It’s bright.

It’s was too bright and this is probably why her head is hurting. She tried to open her eyes a couple of times but it’s just so heavy. Maybe she did drink too much last night. Well, if this is what hangover is she should try to control herself the next time.

After what seemed to be hours of fighting the battle with the dreamland, reality finally won. She can hear her surroundings better and the regular beeping which came from her right took her attention.

Her eyes fluttered open when she realised the sound is not supposed to be there. The ceilings that greeted her vision is definitely not her room’s, she turned her head to one side and found a pristine white wall- also does not belong to her room, and in the other side is a monitor which is the one making that annoying beeping noise.

A hospital?

“Wh-“ she tried to speak but her throat was so dry that she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

Two women came into her view, one in scrubs and another in white shirt and pants.

“Sara, you are in Washington State hospital. You were in a car accident.” The blue scrubs lady explained. “I need to notify her doctor, I’ll be right back.”

The person was gone before her brain could form any questions. The other person gave her a look of concern. Caressing her shoulder gently before speaking up.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

Confused, scared, and in pain- those are the perfect way to describe what she felt. She closed her eyes for a second, doesn't want to think about how freaked out her family would be once they hear about what happened. There goes her father approval of her hanging out with anyone ever.

“My… head hurts, can you give me painkillers or something…”

The other woman shook her head. Her eyes have bags underneath as if she doesn’t have any sleep the night before. “I don’t think they can do that, they have dosed you with so much that you might OD if you have more.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “Then have you notify my family? Their number should be in my cell.”

“Your family?’” The person asked in confusion, “are you sure?”

“Isn’t that what you guys supposed to do? Notify patients family if they got into an accident so they don’t start filling on missing person reports or something. Or maybe call my sister Laurel instead of my dad, he’s totally going to make this a bigger deal than it is.”

“Sara, a car ran you over because you crossed the road without waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green. It is a big deal, you could have…”

The tall woman doesn’t need to continue, it was easy to fill the blanks.

She could have died.

She could have and she couldn't remember anything about it. That frustrated her so much. She never thought she would be this careless, maybe she really crossed the line this time.

“Please call my sister, she… she would know what to do.”

She watched as the woman muttered something about going to be back in five minutes and left the room.

Finally, she’s alone. From the corner of her eye, she spotted the button on the railing of her bed. Sara pressed the one with an arrow facing up button, she adjusted the head part of the bed so it leans forward more, almost into a seating position.

Silently she observed her surroundings. Her room is big, with a sofa bed, two armchairs, and another door on her left to the bathroom. It’s probably one of that VIP room that her health insurance wouldn’t be able to cover. She would have panicked about the medical bills that she would burden her parents just because of her recklessness if not for the reflection looking back at her from the mirror on the wall of the side of the bathroom door.

She’s blonde.

She raised her hand up, a part of her was kind of hoping that it’s not her reflection that stares back at her. But it is.

Blonde is her natural hair colour but ever since the arguments she had with her parents a month ago, she decided to colour her hair brown. So, they can finally find one thing she share with her perfect sister. She winced when she realised that she had taken the argument too far. While it's true that her parents- especially her dad- are quite the definition of overprotective but her sister doesn’t really deserve that. The older girl was just trying to do her best. It’s not her fault that Sara is a fuck up.

But that aside, how come her hair colour is back to blonde again? There is bandage around her head but she’s quite sure a surgery shouldn’t have washed out that colour.

The sounds of the door being opened snapped her out of the confusion.

“Everything okay?” The tall woman came back, her blonde hair which was tied in a messy bun is now loose. “Your sister is coming, it will take quite a while though since she’s in Star City.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, remembered that they mentioned that she’s in Washington State Hospital which means- “Am I in Washington?”

“Yes, of course.”

“No- can’t be. I live in Starling City, always been since the moment I was born. There’s no way I am in Washington and also my hair is not supposed to be blonde any more. So how-” She calmed herself down, pushing away the fear inside her. “Doctor, how come some things don’t add up?”

The woman looked back at her with a mix of puzzled and horrified look in her eyes. “Sara, I’m not your doctor.”

“Who are you then?” she raised her eyebrows. Her brain worked it's way to connect the information one to another. The fact that this woman has been surveying her even when she looks like what she needs the most is proper sleep, the sofa-bed being pulled out- an evident sign that someone was there, and how she didn’t need Sara’s cell to contact Laurel. “Oh…”

“Do you really have no idea who am I?” the person took her hand with hers.

“I don’t but are we…” she gulped down. “Are we together? Like romantically together?”

The woman gave her a small smile and nodded, confirming Sara’s suspicion. Sara observes the woman from head to toe. Even though the person looks way too old to be dating her- she totally looked like someone she would fall for. Tall and beautiful, if only she doesn’t look so formal and stiff, she would have mistaken her for a model. It’s not surprising that she fell for her.

“I can’t remember…” She admitted. The pain in her head definitely didn’t help her to think more of the situation. “I’m sorry but the last thing I remember is going to sleep after coming from my friend’s house and I was a brunette.”

“Sara, you coloured your hair more than 10 years ago”

**~ To Be Continued ~**


	3. Her Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava helped Sara to figure out the memory she lost.

Retrograde amnesia- that is the current prognosis. Caused by the surgery that Sara had which affected her hippocampus. Ironic as for a surgery needed to save her life it also erased it.

“There are a few further categories of this condition and we are going to do a series of tests to find out which one does this fall into.” The doctor explained, her eyes went back and forth between Sara and the note she’s writing on.

Ava looked down to the bedsheet. She knew that Amnesia is a real condition, but she had never thought of her encounter with it will go beyond fictional stories. She kind of wished this is all just one of Sara overboard pranks. However, the fact that Lena Luthor- a world-renowned neurosurgeon which is taking care of Sara is too serious to follow along with a ridiculous joke- reminded Ava that the chance of this being a well-executed prank is zero.

How much does Sara remember? How much she doesn't? Ava is often annoyed by how immature Sara could be, but does this mean her mental age has decreased for real?

“Will my memory come back?” Sara question snapped her out of the train of thoughts.

"We don't know for sure, in some past cases it did but there are also those that didn’t," Lena replied. "I'm going to refer you to one of the bests psychotherapists in the city. We are going to do our best to figure this out and help you to remember, okay?"

Sara nodded, "do what you need, doc, I trust you."

"Good.” Lena smiled. “Now, I'm going to give you some questions to figure out what part of your memory is affected. Please answer according to what you remember."

"Okay."

"The woman next to you. You confused her for a doctor before, do you know who she is now?"

"My hot girlfriend," Sara answered without hesitation then noticed Ava's unreadable face. "That's just my brain connecting the dots though. But it's correct, right?"

Ava wanted to tell her that they are more than that. However, Ava knew Sara's past. She knew how the woman was never one for commitment. In fact, this was a recurring problem in their relationship for years. If Sara lost so many years of her memory, having a girlfriend would frighten her enough, let alone a fiancé. She’s afraid to lose Sara more than she already had and she didn’t want to risk it.

Ava nodded.

"And her name?" Lena inquired further.

Sara winced, her eyes gazed at the plain hospital blanket instead of the one who gave the question or the one in the question.

She shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Ava… Ava Sharpe." Her voice was shaky, all her strength was mustered to keep herself from crying.

Even though Ava has always been the crybaby between the two of them, Sara is the one laying on the hospital bed. Ava shouldn't cry. Ava should be the strong one.

"Miss Lance, would you like me to continue or should I give the two of you a moment?" Lena pierced the silence in the room.

Sara and Ava looked at each other for a moment. Ava realised Sara is letting her make the decision. "You should continue, we will have plenty of time to talk after."

It took Sara two seconds before she turned her head back to the doctor. Her slight nod was a signal for Lena to proceed.

"What year it is now?" Lena continued.

"My brain says 2008 but logic says definitely years after," Sara answered.

"It's 2019," Lena informed her. "And what month?"

"June. Summer holiday." Sara pursed her lips. “Wait does that mean I lost 11 years worth of memories? What month are we in right now?”

“September,” Ava replied.

“11 years and 2 months, huh.” Sara stared at the mirror. Ava observed as her expression turned from serious to a relaxed one. “I'm so old, geez.”

“Sara, I don’t think 28 is old.” Ava almost rolled her eyes.

“That’s the kind of thing that people older than you would say,” Sara teased. “How old are you, Ava?”

The way Sara asked it in a carefree manner almost made it seemed like everything is fine. Like she had just teased Ava as she usually does instead of gathering the information that she could not remember.

When she noticed that both Sara and Lena observed her intently, she realised that she hadn’t answered the question.

“2 years older than you.”

“I’m dating someone Laurel’s age!” Sara’s eyes widened. “I bet the fact that we are together pissed her off. She always says older people that is not a creep would never be interested in me because I’m too much of a child.”

Ava stiffened. A part of her is relieved that Sara is still Sara after all, but the other contemplated what she should tell and what she shouldn’t. Ava has never met Laurel, she knew Sara’s sister exists, they even have a mutual friend through Nora and Ray, but meeting Sara’s family has always been off-limit.

A part of Sara’s past is just a big lump of messes- that’s how Sara called it. A sensitive topic which had taken Sara years to finally let her know.

“I need to go to the toilet for a bit.” She excused herself.

The bathroom smelled like as if someone spilled a whole bottle of cleaner on the floor. Ava sighed and fished the phone in her pocket. She had a couple of messages: one from Nora who is worried about what happened, another from Zari who told her that she would visit Sara tomorrow with co-workers in tow, and Laurel who has boarded her flight and informed her that Quentin Lance is coming with her.

Of course, Sara’s dad took this as a chance to get closer to his daughter again. Sara had been concealing her whereabouts, this is probably the first time in the last couple of years he knew where Sara is. Ava wouldn’t blame him but knowing what he did make her worried that he will accidentally break his youngest daughter again.

Because unlike years ago, there isn’t much left of Sara to break now.

Behind the closed door of the bathroom, she let her tears rolled down. Her mind wondered on what would happen next between her and Sara, what would happen if she told Sara the truth, and if her knowledge of Sara’s past is even her right to tell or conceal.

**~ To Be Continued ~**


	4. Soon You’ll Get Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara had a talk with the one who ran over her and also more talk with Ava regarding her past.

Sara was sure that she was already asleep before her doctor could conclude their conversation. She had tried her best to stay awake, even planned to talk more to Ava regarding them. But as the doctor mentioned, she would keep getting sleepy for the next couple of day. Her brain needed the rest after the craniotomy and sleeping also help to take the pain away.

She was between sleeping and awake for a while until she heard the door closing. Her eyelids were heavy as she half-forced herself to open her eyes, finding the other doctor that she saw when she had woken up for the first time staring back at her.

The doctor nervously fidgeted as feet steps closer to the hospital bed. 

“Uh- okay. I’m sorry. Um… I was the one who ran over you. I mean that was my car… with me behind the wheels,” the doctor apologised with a cracking voice. “I’m really really sorry. I was careless. I assure you I’ll take care of your stay here and everything you need so you can completely heal. I’m sorry…”

Sara sighed, now it made sense why she’s in this room despite her budget health insurance cover. “From what I heard it was mostly my fault, anyway. Don’t beat yourself up too much.”

“Miss Lance- my car hit you at a high speed, you cracked my windshield. You lost your memory because of the accident. It was a miracle that you didn’t die.”

“What’s done is done doc, nothing we can do to change it. Well, I can still sue you but it doesn’t make any sense considering you are already paying for my treatments and I don’t sue cute girls.” She tried to lighten the mood, but instead, it turned the mood into a rather awkward one. “What was your name again?”

“Danvers, Alex Danvers.”

“Look, Danvers, It was a mistake from both of us okay and the best you can do and be responsible for it whi-” Sara’s assurance is interrupted by a sudden burst of the door. Ava appeared rather out of breath, eyes frantically scanned her. Sara raised her eyebrows “everything okay?”

“That’s what I should be asking, I thought-” the tall woman exhaled. “I noticed that you’re not supposed to have any doctor visit yet so when I saw that she’s here I thought something happened.”

“Sorry, my visit is rather unscheduled. I just need to let miss Lance know about what happened.” Alex apologised. Ava nodded, seems like she already knew about how Alex was involved in the accident.

“Anything else you would like to notify, doctor Danvers?” Ava enquired. The mood in the room has turned tense, Ava who has closed the door behind her looked at Alex with a cold stare that just barely passed as civil.

“Miss Lance is cleared to be moved to the normal observation wing. However, the hospital rooms are rather booked for the night so we will move her tomorrow. A therapist will be coming starting tomorrow to help you remember. In the schedule, it should be an hour session around 11. As I have mentioned, I have taken care of all the treatment-related matter so you don’t need to worry about that. If you need to reach me, you have my number.”

Sara muttered a soft thanks while Ava nodded silently. The tall woman put down her wallet on the coffee table and took a seat on the chair next to the bedside.

“Okay, then I’ll take my leave.” The doctor muttered awkwardly before turned on her heels and walked out.

Ava waited until the doctor leave before she spoke, "how are you feeling?”

“Getting better,” Sara assured her even though she was unsure that is the truth. It worried her how much shaken the girlfriend looked like when she came into the room earlier, the last thing she wanted is for that to escalate. Her eyes went to Ava's hand, the soft hand that had held hers a few hours back. “Ava, um… Would you like me to hold your hand? You don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to.”

“Okay,” Ava replied, her right hand came close to Sara’s, hesitant to do more than a loose intertwine of their fingers. Sara noticed a tint of red across Ava’s cheek and couldn’t help but smile. They gaze met each other for a couple of seconds before Ava looked away and changed her focus to her phone.

“That’s a cute photo, when was that taken?” Sara asked when she spotted a black and white picture at the back of Ava’s phone.

“Christmas 2 years ago.” Ava took out the picture from the phone transparent sleeve and handed it to Sara. In the picture, she was grinning happily as Ava kissed her on the cheek. They wore matching black tee, the words written on it says ‘½ of AvaLance’.

“Avalance?”

“Oh, that’s how the kids like to call us,” Ava chuckled for a moment before her face turned into an embarrassed one. “When I said kids I meant your co-workers, our friends. That’s how they call us. We don’t have any kids… We wanted to but we… Urgh, I made it awkward again, am I?”

“Hey, it’s fine. You don’t need to act like that didn’t happen. If anything, I’d love it if you can tell me more about what we have.” Sara put down the picture so she can lay her hand on top of Ava’s once more. “So how did we meet?”

“Basically we met at work and before you ask- no- we didn’t work in the same office. I am a pilot and you are a field agent for NSA.”

“As in the National Security Agency?” Sara interrupted. Ava nodded in confirmation. “Wow, I always thought that the air force is the coolest but NSA sounds good as well.”

Ava got lost in thought with the mention of the air force, it took her a while to pull herself back to the surroundings and continue her story.

“Well, I used to think that you are the most infuriating person exists. When you came aboard my flight, you introduced yourself and your team and mentioned that you would be doing a stakeout during the flight. Then about half-way to the destination, you barged into the pilot cabin and demanded to for the plane to be put on a lockdown up in the sky because you were sure there was a bomb on the luggage compartment underneath. You didn’t even let me send any kind of communication to the ground because you were so sure they would be listening. At one point we really were fighting about who gets to land the plane. You were able to get everything secured but you also complained to my boss about me being uncooperative of special force business- which put me in quite a trouble as they really were trying to please the NSA.”

Through her story, Sara’s gaze never left her, her eyes sparkled with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. “So, if weren’t able to stand each other how did we end up together?”

“Ray and Nora,” Ava replied. “I’m not sure if you can remember him but one of your friends Ray Pal-”

“Ray Palmer? Like the boyscout Ray Palmer? I’m friends with him and did not die of boredom from his geeky rambles?”

“You would have to ask Ray about the details of how you ended up befriending a tech geek. But yeah basically he has been dating Nora Darhk- which is my best friend. They did a housewarming party when they moved in together and we met again.” Ava explained. “Oh right- speaking about them, they mentioned coming over to visit you tomorrow. The legends are also going to come to visit.”

“The legends?”

“Yes, that’s how you call your team. You are their captain, you lead them to solve various cases.” Sara nodded, her mind took every single new information in, she hoped she would remember every single information that Ava had told her. It would be nice to look like she's not fully clueless about everything. “If you don’t feel like you’re ready to talk to them it’s fine. It’s not easy, to meet a bunch of people that you can’t remember.”

Sara shook her head. She knew that sooner or later she’d have to face her forgotten life and she felt like delaying the inevitable wouldn’t do her any favour. Earlier today, she had been scared that Ava would be the exact opposite of the girl she would call her girlfriend- but now she can see how she would have fallen in love with the woman. This gave her hope that these people that would be visiting her won’t be that bad either.

But how about herself?

Will she ever go back to be that Sara? The one with a loving girlfriend, the captain who can command a special force team. After everything that Ava has told her, it seems like she had come so far from the underage girl who slipped into clubs with a fake ID. The one who stole her parents' alcoholic drinks to score various one night stands and would accuse her sister to be the culprit behind the missing bottles. She had always associate herself as a failure in life. Now she's terrified of the thought that she would go back to be the failure she was, that she would erase everything that she has accomplished over the years that she had forgotten.

“Hey, Ava, this would sound a bit selfish but can you promise me something?”

“What is it?” Ava squeezed her hand gently.

“The me that you have been describing. She sounds like an amazing person. That’s why- I want you to let me know if I’m doing something that she won’t do.”

They stared into each other eyes for what seemed to be forever. Ava was the one who broke the gaze, looking down to where their hand intertwined.

“Okay.”

**~ To Be Continued ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would probably edit it again later as I haven't really recheck this chap!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please let me know what do you think of this :) I can't promise a regular update but I can promise I'm trying my best to use my free time to write this down!  
ps: you can find me on twitter @roundhouseava


End file.
